By Candlelight
by cath245
Summary: Jen moves to London from a small village in Wales, she meets new people and learns that not everything is what it seems. I started writing this ages ago and found it on my computer again so finished it off and thought I would put it on here :


_No, no, please no, _I thought cringing. _not in here! _I sat at the restaurant table, watching as my parents pulled out a map of London. We were in an extremely posh restaurant in London and my parents were reading a map. It was so embarrassing, we looked like such, tourists. I mean, I know we were tourists but I didn't like people in suits (which was pretty much everyone in the restaurant) to know that we were tourists. People hate tourists when they're trying to work or just do whatever it is they do. I mean even though Cardiff is the capital of Wales, we don't get many tourists but when we do, we make fun of them, it's what people do. Yes it's shallow, yes whenever we go on holiday we're tourist and yes, it's unfair but its what people do. So when we're sat in a restaurant in the middle of a working... place, and we have a tube map, a leaflet of things to do in London and a map of London, we look like serious tourists. Yes it was fun to go to all the touristy places but everyone else there were tourists as well. Luckily when we went to Harrods department store, me and Lou managed to escape our parents and wonder away from them when they were in the gift section looking like, well tourists!

"Well well, you're not from around here, are you?" I heard a voice call from behind me, I knew whoever it was couldn't have been talking to me because all of my family were in the gift section and the voice was a young boy, I only have a sister. I turned around, even though I knew he wasn't talking to me but I just turned around, it was like an instinct. I saw a boy about 2 years older than me smiling at me then looked down at the map that was forced upon me by my parents. _Oh I get it _I thought _No one from London reads little leaflet maps. _

"What gave me away?" I laughed glancing down at the map then back up to the boy I remembered to be Jamie.. something.

"Lucky guess." He laughed "You remember me then?"

"Jamie right?" I laughed nodding at the name tag on his T-shirt.

"What gave me away?" We both laughed.

Lou had turned around now from looking at a £780 bag and was glaring at me, I called over and explained he was one of my mates and I met him at one of his gigs. I turned back to carry on talking to Jamie while she went to look at some more bags.

"I forgot you lived in London!" I smiled in what I hoped was an attractive way.

"Yep, just got my own place." I noticed a hint of pride in his voice and smiled.

"Oh wow, really, I thought you were only like seventeen."

"Eighteen last week." He corrected

"Oh right, that's cool. Still, it seems a bit young,"

"What can I say, hate home, got a job that doesn't pay to bad and the band is getting bigger, every gig."

"Oh yeah where d'you work?"

"Harrods!" He laughed.

"Cool, get much of a discount?" I joked

"Not enough to buy anything. We only get a discount in the department we work in and, well it's not really my style."

_Wow maybe it's womens clothes, jewelery, perfume_ I thought!

"Oh really, what department?"_ come on, come on jewelery, perfume!_

"Gift shop!"

"oh..."

"I'm kidding, I work in jewelry!" He laughed

"Oh right!" I laughed

"Not that you care, right?" He winked at me. Wow he has a nice smile. "You look different." He pointed out.

"Oh umm yeah, I decided to go a back to the natural colour." I cringed, remembering when I went through the stage of having jet black hair with white highlights.

"It looks better now, you look really good!" Jamie said then blushed a bit

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself." I noted looking at his long-ish, straight, dark brunette hair and eye covering fringe.

"Decided to grow it out," He smiled shyly

"It looks better now." I smiled

"Thank you," He smiled and looked down "So how long are you in London?"

"Only another week"

"Oh"

"But we are moving here in a month or so!"

"You're kidding!?" He looked genuinely happy

"Nope, we had a week holiday here just to get out bearings and stuff,"

"Holiday?" He laughed

"When you live in Wales, this is a holiday!" I laughed and so did Jamie.

"So are you up to much today?"

"Just shopping" I couldn't help but looked disheartened

"Wow, you sounded really enthusiastic then!"

"Haha, well shopping's never really been my thing"

"Me either"

"Really?" I was shocked

"Yeah... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He blushed

"You're in a band, work in Harrods and well, you have style" it was my turn to blush now

"My girlfriend picked most of my clothes out"

"Oh" crap

"Ex-girlfriend" he corrected himself, I couldn't help but grin

"Oh!"

"So you want to come for a drive?" We both grinned at each other

"Sure!"


End file.
